Una promesa heredada
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Hasta que no perdemos a alguien no nos damos cuenta de todas las oportunidades que hemos perdido con ellos. Sabo lo aprendió de la forma más dura, y no está dispuesto a cometer el mismo error dos veces.


Escribí esta historia hace meses, justo después de que saliera el capítulo 731 del manga. Así que, para todos aquellos que no hayáis llegado a este punto de la trama (y no os hayan soltado o hayáis visto el spoiler) os recomiendo que deis media vuelta, porque aquí hay spoilers.

Llevaba meses queriendo traducirla, pero entre unas cosas y otras no lo había hecho. Hace un rato me ha dado un ataque repentino de depresión por la muerte de Ace (me pasa a veces) y, como no estaba inspirada para escribir nada nuevo, he decidido que era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para traducirla.

Dicho esto, esta historia la basé en la teoría de que Sabo y Ace no se habían vuelto a ver antes de la muerte de Ace, aunque personalmente preferiría creer que sí se vieron aunque fuera una vez después de que Ace se hiciera pirata, ya que la opción de que no lo hicieran me resulta mucho más triste.

Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre, One Piece no me pertenece, no saco beneficio alguno y creedme que me gustaría no estar arruinada para así poder comprarme todas las preciosas figuras de la serie por las que solo puedo babear.

Dicho esto, dentro fic.

* * *

**Una promesa heredada**

El viento soplaba suavemente sobre la tranquila colina sobre la que se erguían las dos tumbas, serpenteando entre las espadas clavadas en el suelo, armas ahora oxidadas que sin duda marcaban otras muchas tumbas de aquellos para los que no había sido posible crear lápidas.

Para tratarse de un cementerio, el hombre que ahora caminaba hacia allí desde la costa tenía que admitir que era un sitio bonito e impresionante, encarado al océano en recuerdo de las vidas de los hombres que allí descansaban.

Habría preferido que este lugar no fuese necesario, o al menos que un hombre tan joven no ocupase un ataúd aquí, enterrado bajo la más pequeña de las dos tumbas, una cruz sosteniendo los objetos que lo habían distinguido en los últimos años de su vida, indicio de quién yacía aquí tanto como lo era el nombre grabado en la piedra.

Sabo nunca lo había visto llevando esos accesorios, al menos no en persona.

Había visto fotografías, por supuesto, y no le daba vergüenza admitir que poseía una colección con cada fotografía que había sido publicada del infame Ace Puño de Fuego, de cada artículo que lo mencionase, cada uno de sus carteles de recompensa mostrando la rápida subida del precio de su cabeza, y que en muchas ocasiones había escrito sus propios comentarios en estos objetos que formaban una de sus dos preciadas colecciones.

Tenerla ahora parecía tan trivial, tan inútil.

Nunca había llegado a conocer al hombre detrás de aquellas historias, detrás de aquellas fotografías.

Sabo se arrodilló en la hierba una vez alcanzó las tumbas, y depositó el ramo de flores que había traído en una mano en el espacio frente a ellas.

Después, girándose hacia la tumba de Ace, dejó por el momento el cajón que había traído consigo a un lado.

Tras un largo silencio, sonrió con amargura.

—He pensado mucho en lo que diría una vez viniese aquí. Se me han ocurrido miles de discursos, miles de razones para explicar por qué nunca volví, por qué dejé que Luffy y tú creyerais que había muerto ese día en el mar, que me llorarais. Pero, más que nada, he pensado en miles de explicaciones de por qué no vine a rescatarte como hicieron Luffy y tu tripulación. Ahora, estando aquí, todas parecen tan triviales que no me veo capaz ni de decirlas.

Calló, como si estuviese esperando una respuesta que obviamente no llegó, y el vacío que había estado siempre presente en su corazón desde aquél fatídico día dos años atrás creció en su interior, amenazando con tragarlo de nuevo como había hecho entonces.

El Ace que recordaba le habría gritado, probablemente le habría pegado por ser un imbécil, y no le cabía duda de que el Ace que había muerto en Marineford protegiendo a Luffy habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

—Ni siquiera puedo disculparme, sería inútil hacerlo, incluso más que todas mis excusas. Hay errores que no podemos remediar hagamos lo que hagamos, y haberte abandonado va a perseguirme el resto de mi vida, sin importar que tú me hubieses gritado por ser un idiota y hubieses dicho que no fue culpa mía. Luffy hará lo mismo, estoy seguro. Esta vez no voy a cometer el mismo error de nuevo, voy a cuidar de él. Te pedí que lo hicieras hace años en mi carta, ¿te acuerdas? Y lo hiciste, hiciste tanto por él…

Sabo tragó saliva, ni siquiera había tratado de detener las lágrimas que venían a sus ojos y de las que ahora caían gruesos rastros por su rostro. Lo único que trató de evitar fue ahogarse con sus propias palabras. Ace siempre había odiado a los debiluchos, no le habría gustado.

—Ahora es mi turno. Seguiré las cosas donde las dejaste, así que no te preocupes, Luffy estará bien. Ahora es fuerte, no el niño débil al que solíamos proteger todo el tiempo. —Sabo sonrió al decirlo, perdiéndose por un momento en recuerdos de días más felices. Días más felices y más simples en los que la mayor de sus preocupaciones había sido que a Luffy no se lo comiera su próxima comida.

Limpiándose finalmente las lágrimas con la manga, Sabo se giró para sacar algo del cajón y, sosteniéndolo con las dos manos, se lo enseñó a Ace, consiguiendo sonreírle débilmente a su hermano.

—¡Mira! Esto salió hace un par de días. ¡Luffy ha vuelto! Y se ha hecho más fuerte, ¡aquí pone que se cargó a un Pacifista de un solo puñetazo! —Podía imaginarse a Ace riéndose y diciendo algo como que Luffy seguía siendo un debilucho y que le quedaba mucho por aprender. A Ace siempre le había gustado meterse con Luffy de esa forma, y Sabo pensaba que era porque tenía miedo de que Luffy fuese a dejar de necesitar la ayuda de sus hermanos mayores si se hacía demasiado fuerte. Sabo no había sido lo bastante estúpido como para decirle eso a Ace.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Sabo sacó un clavo de un bolsillo y lo usó para clavar el artículo de periódico a la tumba de Ace.

—Voy a dejar esto aquí, para que puedas actuar como un hermano mayor orgulloso tanto como quieras.

Sabo sonrió una vez el artículo estuvo bien enganchado. Podía imaginarse fácilmente a Ace intentando esconder lo impresionado y orgulloso que estaba de su hermano pequeño. O tal vez no intentaría esconderlo, ya que había parecido mucho más abierto en las fotografías de lo que lo había sido de niño. No le cabía duda de que había sido la influencia de Luffy, y Sabo se alegraba de verdad de que Ace hubiese aprendido a reír con facilidad y a disfrutar la vida más de lo que lo había hecho de niño.

—Hey, Ace, mira lo que he traído.

Sacando lo que quedaba del cajón, Sabo lo giró con el pie y apoyó sobre él una botella y tres pequeñas copas parecidas a las que doce años atrás los tres niños habían utilizado para convertirse en hermanos.

—No vamos a beber ahora, no estaría bien hacerlo sin Luffy, pero voy a dejar esto aquí y te juro que un día volveremos a beber juntos. Solo espéranos, ¿vale, Ace?

Ahora, Sabo se giró para mirar a la otra tumba en aquel lugar.

Barbablanca.

Como cualquier otro con un cierto nivel de inteligencia, Sabo había escuchado y leído mucho sobre este hombre, pero nunca lo había conocido o visto con sus propios ojos. Aún así, había algo que tenía que decirle. Y no solo a él.

—Señor, y todos los que estáis aquí. Sé que no nos conocemos, ni siquiera sé si habéis oído hablar de mí. Me llamo Sabo, soy el supuestamente muerto otro hermano de Ace. Supongo que, para una tripulación tan unida como familia, mi desaparición y el haber dejado que mis hermanos me creyeran muerto por tanto tiempo parecerá cruel y estúpido y, como le he dicho a Ace, no voy a poner excusas; cualquier cosa que quisierais decirme estaría justificada. Aún así, sin importar si soy un buen hermano o no, todos vosotros habéis sido una gran familia para Ace, sin duda más de lo que él se atrevió a soñar, y por eso, —Sabo se arrodilló hacia delante hasta que su frente tocó el suelo— ¡gracias! Nunca seré capaz de expresar lo agradecido que estoy de que cuidaseis tan bien de mi hermano.

Sabo espero lo que debía ser más de un minuto antes de incorporarse, casi como si hubiese dejado al capitán responder a sus palabras, arrodillándose de nuevo antes de finalmente ponerse en pie.

Dirigiendo una última y larga mirada a la tumba de Ace, dijo:

—Ahora voy a irme. No vas a creértelo, Ace, pero no me he convertido en pirata después de todo. —Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Sabo dijo—: Soy revolucionario.

Sabo podía imaginarse a su hermano riéndose ante aquella noticia, probablemente haciendo algún comentario sobre como aquello se oponía a sus orígenes nobles incluso más que ser un pirata, y con el recuerdo de la risa de Ace en sus oídos Sabo finalmente se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo al barco que lo esperaba en la costa.

Aparte de su misión, todavía tenía otro hermano al que le debía un encuentro muy retrasado.

* * *

Os agradecería mucho que me dejaseis un review :)


End file.
